Shattered Imagination
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: After the war with Gaea ends, Percy awakens in a room with his mom. He's told he's been in a deep coma since he was twelve, and realizes that his entire demigodly life was entirely made up by his subconscious. Worst of all - nobody he knows are real. Not even his Wise Girl, his Annabeth - she isn't even real. AU. Soon to be two-shot.


**This plot bunny has been in my head for weeks when I was writing Mari's other plots. This is (kind of? not really?) based on a headcanon I found on Google during my spare time (I still have a boring ol' month before school...).**

 **This is kind of just to remind myself I'm still a writer and that I need to write more often.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Louise typed fast as she whipped open Doc Manager and began typing a story when she was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Hello? Louise? You in there?" a vague male voice echoed from her door. "Yeah, I am!" she responded back, not looking back as she froze up.

"Oh, darn..." she muttered when she stood up and opened the door, before slamming it again. "Whoops! Sorry, dude. I'd love to introduce you to our readers but I don't wanna spoil how good you are at writing."

She could imagine him rolling his eyes behind the door. "Just tell them my Fanfiction. net account name. There's literally nothing on that account."

Louise shrugged as she turned around to the computer. "Oh, well. But do you mind completing this sentence? My brain reached a dead end because there's a headcanon plot bunny blocking the way. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, got to go writing so..."

"So... you written the disclaimer?"

"Nope. I was just starting... wonder whether to say "Be sure to drink your Felix Felicis!" or "May the odds be ever in your favor," or "Maybe Tyche bless you!"..." Louise mused out loud and she wrote down the disclaimer.

He was silent for a count of ten. "...why?"

"Well, I know you know that June 4 is near, and I have this idea you'll need some luck."

"You're such a nerd."

"I'm proud of it, dude. Also, **I DON'T OWN THE HEADCANON TO BE USED NOR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY.** "

* * *

Headcanon: At the end of the Blood of Olympus, when the war with Gaea is finally over, Percy awakens in a hospital room surrounded by loved ones. He's told that he's been in a deep coma since he was twelve years old, and realizes his entire demigodly life was entirely made up in his subconscious, and worst of all - Annabeth isn't real.

* * *

"Good night, Wise Girl."

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." With those words said, Annabeth walks out of the Poseidon Cabin, leaving Percy to take one final look at Annabeth before the darkness dragged him under.

-o-

 _"Wake up, Percy..."_

The world was saved by the end of the day. Kronos was stopped. Gaea was stopped. Setne was stopped. The day was finished. All his troubles were gone for now, temporarily.

 _"Percy, please... wake up..."_

But what he doesn't know and what the real world knows are two different things.

 _"Percy, if you're listening to me, please wake up."_

He finished his mission here. Or at least, he _dreamed_ he did.

 _"Percy..."_

He finally blinked his eyes open, yawning as he did. "Can't this hero get some nice rest?" he muttered as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was surprised to find himself in a hospital room.

-o-

"Hero? Are you okay, Percy?" his mom suddenly materialized in front of him, her eyes lined with worry.

"Of course, I am, Mom. How can I not be okay?"

Suddenly his mom hugged him fiercely. "You're back... my Percy is back..."

Percy looked at her in confusion as he pushed her away gently. Or he tried. He couldn't get his limbs to work. He felt as if he was being weighed down, his body felt like a rough bag of potatoes as he tried to keep himself steady. "Mom," he started slowly. "Are you okay?"

His mom burst into tears. "You made us all worry, Percy! Ever since you got into an accident when you were twelve years old, I thought I'd never see you again-"

"Accident when I was twelve years old?"

"You- you don't remember?"

Percy scratched his head. "No, Mom. I don't remember any large accident happening to me at twelve years old." _Unless you count that messed-up quest to find Zeus' lightning bolt._

She took a deep breath. "You were in a coma, Percy."

Percy slowly shook his head. "That's nonsense," he spluttered out. "Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Chiron?" He tried.

His mom shook her head. "You were in a coma since you were twelve, Percy. As far as I know, I don't remember a Chiron or an Annabeth Chase. Grover changed schools when you became involved at the car accident."

Percy's voice caught in his throat as he recounted every adventure he had when he suddenly stopped. "Wait," he started. "What do you happen you don't remember an Annabeth?"

His mom looked at him. "I'm telling you, Percy. As far as I know, there is no Annabeth Chase."

* * *

 **I cut off some scenes because I honestly think you people would be laughing your heads off (or just killing me, take your pick) when the words' "Percy, you're adopted" purpose was to create more Angst and Drama. (because I have no idea whether to summon a daddy carrying grown-up Estelle or give him a few friends to visit so...)**

 **(Okay, fine. I AM laughing my head off.)**

 **Look out for me and DarkFanboy28's collab over at AO3. I'm posting the reader imagine there because... you know.**

 **This is kinda too Au-ish and out of my genre to write. I don't know how to tell Drama from Angst anymore...**

 **Peace out, people!**

 _Marrione_ and **Louise**

* * *

P.S Thanks Shenzi for our first flame :D But unfortunately, I can't go and die (because when I do, I don't.) And don't bother reading teh summary to call this lame and horrible XD I know it is, it's a rush job to be honest XD

Tsk, tsk. Cowardice XD If ye wanna roast me properly, log on an account, would you? (shakes head) rip a nice roast turned useless XD


End file.
